


RWBY shipping

by STRQ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STRQ/pseuds/STRQ
Summary: random ships i am writing. after chapter 11, suggestions welcome. length of chapters, as well as possible repeat chapters, depends on how i'm feeling.





	1. Imperial Topaz

Ruby couldn’t believe the incredible luck that had brought her and her girlfriend together. Ruby had been nervous enough going into Beacon two years early, nervousness that only increased when Ozpin had made her team leader.

About Two Weeks Ago

She had been shocked, stressed, and slightly angry at being put into such a situation, wandering around beacon late one night when she ran straight into someone else. She let out a very un-leader like yelp as she and the other person fell to the ground. Then ruby saw them.

It was probably the most beautiful girl ruby had seen, in her opinion. Light brown skin, brown hair framing large brown eyes. She reminded Ruby of Autumn, one of her favorite times of year. This was enhanced by her clothing, on off white blouse with a brown vest, corset, and pants. A gold bracer on her left arm and gold armored boots. On her right shoulder was a golden pauldron.

The girl had already risen, and was offering to help Ruby up, her hand extended. Ruby grabbed to proffered hand, which was warm, and smooth. Now, with them both standing, ruby could see that the other was taller by about half a foot.

“Are you ok?” she asked. Her voice was gently and as soft as her hand. Ruby found herself unable to even speak, and just nodded. The girl radiated power, as if she were already a full huntress.

“Hey..you’re Ruby right? Ruby Rose, the youngest team leader in history and the first to be accepted into Beacon in recent years right?”

“Y-yeah, that’s me”

The girl smiled, and held out her hand for a handshake, which Ruby took.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ruby. my name is Amber. Leader of team AMBR. It.. It gets confusing.” 

Ruby felt herself giggling “I know, I’m Ruby, leader of team RWBY, I get the confused look all the time.”

They started walking together, laughing over the fact that they both were unlikely leaders whose teams were their name. Then Ruby talked about her team, her sister Yang, and her partner Blake, and her own partner Weiss. 

Then Amber talked about her team, how she hadn’t known any of them before, but was now friends with all of them. Her partner, Midori, and the other two teammates, Bronwen and Rêad. She recounted their first mission together, a simple search and destroy mission. Halfway through, Amber and Rou had realized their teammates were MIA, only to find them at the dropzone making out.

Ruby shared some pictures with Amber, mostly of Zwei, who Amber thought was adorable. Then they were reminded it was midnight by none other than Professor Goodwitch, who gave them a quick lecture and sent them back to their dorms. That night Ruby had trouble getting to sleep.

The next morning Ruby had gone to Amber's dorm, with no real plan. She tried three times to knock, before giving up and going back to her dorm. She got there and found that Yang was the only one there, surprising on a Saturday.

“Hey Rubes, what’s up” said yang, turning to lay on her side.

“Oh...nothing…” she replied, stowing her weapon away.

Yang hopped off her bed, and walked over to stand next to her younger sis. “I can always tell when something's bothering you sis.” she looked closely at Ruby “girl trouble?” she asked smirking.

“W-what! No no no… you’ve got the- how do you-I mean-...” Ruby stuttered, unable to finish any thought

“Oh Ruby, it’s ok. I know you’re gay, I do read your diary after all”

Ruby punched yang in the shoulder then hid under her blankets “I dont wanna talk about it”

Yang just shrugged and went back to her bed. “Well, anytime you wanna talk. Though I do hope you’ll talk to me now since i got Blake and Weiss out of the dorm for a few hours.”

Ruby peeked out from her blanket fort. “Really?”

“Yep. so now’s a good time as any.”

“But how’d you know” Ruby asked with a slight frown.

“Diary, remember?” she said, holding up said book “last night’s late entry told me everything I needed to know….soooo who’s this Amber you met?”

Ruby blushed, grabbing her diary back from Yang and putting it in her bad, vowing to find a better hiding spot.

“Well...she’s just this girl I met late last night.” Ruby said, remembering how Amber had looked standing in the moonlight. “ I really like her, but i don’t know if she’s even...like me.”

“Hmmm…” Yang hummed, tapping her finger against her chin. “Why don’t you just go ask her?”

Ruby nearly fell out of her bed with shock. “YANG! I can’t just ask her! What if she’s not gay? Then i’ll just be laughed at as the too young gay freak! Also...she’s older..”

Yang sighed. “Ruby, everyone here is older than you. By the time there will be anyone your age, you’ll be in your third year. You need to at least try. If you don’t..” Yang gave Ruby an evil smirk “I’ll just tell Blake exactly how much you want to pet her cat ears”

Ruby gasped “you wouldn't” 

Yang made a ‘get going’ motion, causing Ruby to stomp out of the room. Sometimes, Yang was extremely exasperating.

“She’ so...manipulative...and..mean..argh...why is she making me do thi-ahhh” her angry muttering was abruptly cut off as she once again ran smack into someone. This time though the person caught her.

“Well, Ruby” said a soft voice, “we have got to stop meeting like this.” it was Amber

Ruby felt as though she were falling down still, along with the feeling that her insides were filled with tiny Nevermore. She looked even better during the day, as ruby could see her eyes were actually brown with gold flecks. She was completely entranced, and didn’t her amber calling her name until the fifth time.

“Uhhh..what?” she managed to get out.

Amber giggled slightly “I was asking if you were doing anything, because my team completely abandoned me today, and i wanted someone to spar with. I hear you use a scythe.”

“Uhhhh...yeah..I do” Ruby mentally smacked herself. Here was a beautiful girl asking to spar with her and she was acting like a complete dork

“Well, I’ll see you in the arena in, say...ten minutes?”

“Yeah, ten minutes, got it I’ll be there” Ruby then ran off as fast as she could without her semblance.  
“Well, that was fast. Did you mess up Rubes?” asked Yang, seeing her sister run into the room and slam the door behind her. “Or did you get a date?” she added with a wink.

“Well...kind of a date? I think?” ruby said, changing out of her casual clothes and into her battle gear. “She wants to spar with me.”

Yang gave a snort of laughter “Real romantic first date, good going Rubes”

Ruby chose to ignore Yang, grabbing Crescent Rose and heading to the aena. She was a few minutes early, so she did her normal warm up, some stretching, combined with cardio. She was just starting to practice her form with her scythe when Amber arrived.

Ruby was surprised to see Professor Goodwitch behind her.

“Miss.Amber asked me to oversee this fight, Miss.Rose. also, now i can keep track of your auras so neither of you gets hurt.”

Ruby shrugged, then took her ready stance, Crescent Rose in scythe form. Amber took her position, pulling out a short stick, which expanded into a six foot long staff, with a dust crystal at each end, one Wind, the other Fire.

Goodwitch counted down from three, and the battle began. AMber immediately went on the attack, twirling the staff, then pointed the Wind crystal at her, shooting out a huge gust of wind that knocked Ruby back, but did little to her aura.

Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into the floor, stopping her from going farther. Amber was already rushing her, so Ruby fired off a few shots, which Amber deflected. Pulling Crescent Rose from the floor, spinning it around to catch Ambers staff in the curve of the blade.

Firing again, she used the momentum to swing around Amber, landing several kicks. Then Amber rolled away, turning the fire crystal onto Ruby she unleashed a torrent of flame. Ruby fired straight down, using the recoil to get out of the way, however, she still took a hit to her aura, dropping her down to 85%. While she was up she looked at the aura meters, and to her surprise saw that Amber was at 95%. Her aura was strong!

Returning to the ground, she rolled immediately, dodging another burst of flame. Panting slightly, she knew that in a fight of distance, she would lose. Activating her semblance, she dashed toward and around Amber appearing behind her, aiming a swing at her midsection. The strike hit, but then Amber rolled with in, minimizing the damage, while at the same time swinging with her staff catching ruby in the gut, then blasting her back in a powerful gust of wind.

Ruby went flying back wildly, hitting the ground hard, dropping her aura to less than half. Amber was good, and she hit really hard. Gathering her strength, she looked up at the aura count. Ruby: 46%. Amber: 87%

Ruby was amazed. Just how much aura did she have? Not even yang took so little damage from that attack, then again, yang didn’t mind taking damage because of her semblance. Taking a deep breath, ruby prepared to use her last ditch attack, Rose Blitz.

She quickly loaded a clip of gravity rounds into her scythe, then activating her semblance, she ran and fired, moving at undetectable speeds. She began running faster and firing almost constantly, hitting and running, using her momentum to swing all around Amber, attacking with kicks and Crescent Rose. unfortunately, the high speeds and continuous use of her semblance drained her aura dangerously fast.

Gong at such a high speed, she failed to notice the attack in time, Ambers staff swinging up, catching her in the chin. Surprised, ruby accidentally bit her tongue, tasting blood in her mouth. Losing control over her momentum, she found herself flying through the air, before smacking into the wall.

“That’s the match! Winner is Amber, win by Aura level” called Goodwitch.

Amber ran over, looking worried. “Oh my, Ruby I’m so sorry! Oh no! Are you bleeding!”

Ruby felt some blood trickling down her chin, “It’s ok, Amber, just bit my tongue” she said, wiping in on her sleeve.

“Ok you two” said Goodwitch “go get cleaned up, I’m sure you two both want to rest after such an amazing fight.” as she walked away, Ruby looked up at the aura levels one last time. Ruby: 15%. Amber: 73%. Ruby sighed, heading into the changing room/showers.

She heard Amber come in as well, and ruby felt herself blushing at the situation she was in: alone, in a changing room with a hot girl. It was one of Ruby’s fantasies, and Ruby was very glad she wasn’t facing Amber.

“Hey Ruby….” her voice was close, almost right behind her.

“Yes, Amber” Ruby still didn’t turn around, as she was still blushing like a fool. And so it was a slight surprise when she felt arms slip around her waist. 

“You fought really well out there. That’s the lowest anyone has gotten my aua before.”

Ruby felt Amber pressing against her back, and started because she could feel that she was almost completely naked.  
“Ruby...I know you like me, I could see it in your beautiful silver eyes the first time we met. And I really like you too…” she backed off, leaving Ruby frozen with shock. “Whenever you are ready to ask me out, I’ll be waiting.” the door to the changing room closed a few minutes later, Ruby still standing where Amber had left her.

Ten minutes later

After showering and changing, Ruby walked back to her dorm shocked. When she arrived, the rest of her team was there. It appeared that Yang had filled Weiss and Blake in on what happened, because when she walked in, all three looked up and asked he what happened in unison.

Ruby shrugged “We fought, she’s strong, I lost” ruby went into the bathroom after grabbing her pajamas. When she got out, her team was still looking eagerly at her.

“C’mon, Ruby, give us all the good details!” said Yang, grinning broadly.

“There’s nothing to tell, we just had a practice fight” Ruby got into bed.

The next day

The next day, being Sunday, Ruby normally slept most of the morning, but that sunday, she woke up early, before the rest of her team, and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. As Ruby had hoped, Amber was there, one of only a few other people. Ruby got some food, then moved over to where Amber was sitting and sat next to her.

“Hey Ruby, didn’t think you’d be up at this time”

“Normally I’m not, but i had a feeling you’d be here” Ruby replied.

Amber just smiled, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Despite arriving after mber, Ruby finished eating first, and just stared at Amber. Amber noticed, and just smiled at the younger girl.

“Like what you see Ruby?” she asked teasingly. Ruby blushed, looking away. Then she felt Amber's hand on her own, intertwining their fingers.

“A-Amber?”

“Yes Ruby?”

“Do you...wanna...goonadatewithme?” she blurted in a rush.

“If I were anyone else, you might have needed to slow down” Amber scooted closer, giving her hand a little squeeze “but yes, I’d love to go out with you” Ruby looked up at Amber, her silver eyes shining with happiness. Amber felt happier than she ever had before.

Almost unconsciously, she moved her hand from Ruby’s, up her arm to the back of her neck. Ruby put her arm around Amber's waist, turning to face her. They moved closer, until their foreheads touched. Silver stared into brown. Then the eyes of the other disappeared from view as their lips met.

It was the most amazing thing Ruby had ever felt. A tingling warmth flowed through her whole body, making her feel hot, and cold, light and heavy, sensitive and numb. She wished it could last forever, but eventually Amber pulled away.

“Amber, that was…..” Ruby was breathless “Amazing” Amber blushed, before pulling Ruby into her lap and hugging her.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it”

Now

Ruby walked down the streets of Vale hand in hand with her girlfriend. The sun was out, with minimal clouds. It was not hot, not cold, but just in between, the sort of day that was common in the fall. She snuggled closer to Amber, with a content sigh.

“Hey, Ruby, do you know what today is?” asked Amber, with a small smile.

“The first day of fall?”

“Well, that too, but no. Today is officially two weeks since we first kissed”

Ruby stopped, turning to face Amber, and pulled her down into a kiss, running her hands through Amber’s hair.

“Happy anniversary then” said Ruby, smiling at the look on Amber’s face.

“Ruby, not in public….” Amber whined, blushing worse than Ruby

“Why? Don’t you love me?” Ruby fake pouted.

They continued walking “of course I do, it’s just..I don’t want other people looking at you weird”

“Awww, you’re too sweet” Ruby said in a singsong voice  
Together, they walked off into Vale, each loving the other, each just happy to have met.


	2. Sunflowyr

Normally, on a saturday, Ren actually got to sleep in a little later, as Nora wasn’t as hyperactive on weekends. However, recently…

“Time to get up Renny!” said a much too loud voice as he felt himself being lifted off his bed.  
Opening his eyes, he saw the ceiling, much closer than normal. Looking down, he saw a wild mess of gold curls, surrounding lilac eyes, and a mischievous grin.

“Yang...What are you doing up at this time?” asked Ren, in his typical reserved tone.

“I don’t know what you mean Ren, it’s already past 10:00, it’s time to get up!” she said, carrying him over to the bathroom, and throwing him inside. “Now get ready, we’re going on a date.”

The door shut, leaving a very confused and tired Ren to shower. When he got out of the shower, he saw that his clothes had been put on the counter by the sink. Shaking his head at the thought of Yang going through his stuff, he nonetheless got dressed.

Leaving the bathroom, he was once again swept up by Yang, who then proceeded to carry him out of Beacon, despite him asking her not to.

“Yang, you don’t have to carry me everywhere” he said, with a small smile.

“But you move so slooooow” groaned Yang, while still smiling.

“My walking speed is perfectly normal” said Ren, jumping out of hr arms and walking next to her, going to the lines for bulkheads to Vale. after getting on, they got seats next to each other, slightly away from the few other students.

No one had ever expected the two to be a couple, Yang being loud, obnoxious, and extroverted, and Ren quiet, reserved and introverted. But as the saying goes, opposites attract. and , as ruby told anyone who asked, she hoped Ren could keep her moe in check. On the other hand, Weiss just thought Yang would make Ren more reckless.

The bulkhead touched down in vale, letting the students disembark. Yang wrapped her arm around Ren, walking with him along the busy streets, until they reached a little cafe, set away from the main streets. The area was quieter, not at all what people would expect from the blonde brawler.

“This is our date? I didn’t think you would like such a, quiet, place” said Ren, showing his surprise.

“Yeah, well, I found it after going to the club a block away. I was so tired I took a wrong turn and ended up here, and I’ve loved it ever since.”

“That sounds about right for you” said Ren, sighing and sitting down. “So what do you love so much about this place?”

“The tea and coffee.” said Yang, with a small shrug. “I wasn’t really into tea before, but the first time I came in I asked for ‘whatever they had ready’ and that happened to be lavender tea.”

Ren glanced at the small menu, specifically, the tea list. It was the longest list he had ever seen. It seemed that if it could be made, they made it. Mint, Rose, Chamomile, Lavender, Dandelion, Raspberry, Nettle, Red Clover, Lemongrass, and those were only some of them.

A waitress came over, ready to take their orders she seemed to know Yang quite well, as they spent a minute catching up.

“The usual, for you?” asked the waitress, and Yang nodded.

“And what about you, Sir?”

Ren looked again at the menu, and felt the rare urge to make a little joke arise in him.

“The lemon tea, please” he said, looking at Yang out of the corner of his eye.

The waitress walked off with their order, saying it would be ready in a few minutes. Ren faced yang again, who was giving him a look.

“Did you...just order lemon tea because of my hair color?” asked Yang

“Yes, I did. I assume that you ordering Lavender tea has nothing to do with you eye color?”

Yang blushed, and playfully punched him. 

“I knew i was rubbing off on you. Keep it up, and you might actually be funny.”

“I am very funny, I’ll let you know”

They went back and forth, the two most unlikely people to ever get together, enjoying tea in a little shop called The Sunflower Cafe.


	3. Knight Flight

Raved had to admit, she couldn’t resist guys with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not only did they tend to be manly, but their recessive genes let hers show more in any resulting child. Her best child was the first, Yang. she had only one thing wrong, that her hair wasn’t black like hers.

After she was born, raven left, knowing she didn’t want to try again, at least not with her teammate. Leaving no trail that anyone including her brother could find, she set out, trying to find someone who would give her the perfect child.

None ever did, and she never visited them, nor did she ever speak of them. She did keep an eye on them, however, of the three other children, two died to the grimm, and the third was imprisoned. It was as she always said, the weak die the strong live. After the three failures, she returned to her home, eventually rising to be their leader.

She had sworn to give up the quest for her “perfect child”, after learning of her final attempts imprisonment. But not one day later, sneaking into Beacon to check on her eldest, she saw him.  
6’1, messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Though he was kind of...skinny. 

Forgetting everything she had just sworn to herself,she approached him, being sure to make enough noise that he would her her. He turned around, and promptly started yelling like a girl in fear. Raven dashed forward, slapping her hand over his mouth. With her other hand, she reached up, pulling off her mask and hooking it onto her belt.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhh….” she gave what she hoped was a calming smile, though it didn’t seem to work “we wouldn’t want to wake anyone up would we?”

The blonde shook his head, and raven decided to remove her hand.

“W-who are you and what are you doing here at night”

Raven smiled wryly “I could ask the same of you”

He opened his mouth as if to argue, but then closed it looking defeated.

“What’s your name, blondie” raven asked, with a horrible attempt to flirt.

“Jaune. Jaune Arc.” Jaune decided to leave out the rest.

“Well...Jaune..my name is Raven, and i believe you could help me with something..”

Jaune was suddenly very nervous, as the mysterious woman named Raven suddenly gained a gleam in her eye.

 

 

Looking back, Jaune realized the way he had met his now wife Raven was...Unusual. He had woken u in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep due to Nora snoring. He had just left his dorm when she had seemingly appeared from shadows.

After some introductions, and an ominous statement, she had pulled out a large katana from the odd sheath on her hip. ‘This is it, you are about to be killed’ he had thought.then she slashed the blade behind her, and to his amazement, opened some sort of portal.

She had grabbed him and walked into it, and they appeared inside a room, with no doors, and narrow slits for windows.

“Where are we? What do you want with me?!” he had asked

She looked at him for several seconds before answering.

“We are at my place, and I want you” so saying, she turned moving over to a desk, putting down her mask and weapon, before moving to lay on the bed. One on it, she removed her boots, gauntlets and leggings. Jaune had sat nervously, not quite sure what to do.

“Come, Jaune. And leave the clothes behind” she said with a seductive look. Jaune stared into her eyes and felt compelled to do it, his mind finding every reason why he should. Taking off his armor, he quickly removed his sweatshirt, shirt, pants and shoes.

 

 

Afterward, he had no idea how he managed to score such a beautiful woman, but then he started to panic, realizing he hadn’t used a condom, but Raven assured him it didn’t matter. She explained that she actually wanted a child, and was sure she would get one. Afterwards, she opened another portal, and threw him and his clothes through, landing back in the hallways of Beacon.

“I’ll be in touch with you.” she said, before disappearing. 

Nine months later, in fact, when she again appeared at night, carrying a small bundle that was their son. He had dark hair like his mother, with fair skin. He gripped his mom with an iron grip, most likely also from his mother. The strangest part about the child was his eyes, one blue, the other red.

After introducing him as Sparrow, she gave him to Jaune fully intending to leave, but Jaune was adamant. He refused to let Raven leave, and followed her everywhere, even through portals. Eventually Raven gave in, and later married Jaune. Their marriage had a lot of opposition, especially when he found out she was Yang’s mother.

That led to a near death experience, followed by team RWBY not really talking to him except for Ruby. Raven protected him, and, as there was no law against it, they were allowed. Eventually, Raven and he ended up living with her tribe, Jaune doing most of the “raising”


	4. Snow Leopard

Blake didn’t know what she would do. Everyday with Weiss was another day of torturous longing. But Weiss wasn’t open to her. It wasn’t that weiss wasn’t gay, but rather, she was taken.

She and Yang were just coming back from the library to their dorm, where Weiss and Ruby were. Yang didn’t notice anything, but Blake could smell the sex in the air, causing her to become aroused. 

Taking a cold shower, she knew she wouldn’t be able to take another day of this. Then, the next day, she got the biggest break of her life. They had been leaving the Stadium after watching team JNPR fight, when Blake heard Weiss speaking excitedly. Blake turned around to see Weiss dragging Ruby away.

Blake followed behind them, as they took an airship down and disembarked. Then Blake watched as they ran up to a fancy looking ship, where Atlesian Soldiers and Robots were marching out. 

That’s when Blake saw her, like an older Weiss, the same white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was taller, wearing a military uniform, her hair in a tight bun. Blake was practically drooling over the woman, who she guessed had to be Weiss’s sister, Winter.

Watching them move toward the dorms, she watched as some man, obviously drunk, followed before tearing two robots to pieces. The man was undoubtedly handsome, if Blake had been into guys. But it was the white haired temptress that she watched, as she and the mad fought, half destroying the courtyard.

After a rather abrupt end to the fight, Winter, Ozpin, Glynda, and General Ironwood headed back to the Headmasters office. Blake vaguely saw Ruby run up to the man, calling him Uncle “Crow”  
But she was more focused on the elder Schnee, who had disappeared up the elevator. A few minutes later, Ruby's uncle went up as well, and to the wonder and surprise of blake, Winter appeared shortly after.

Gathering all her courage, Blake approached her as she strode back to her ship looking angry.

“Excuse me?” she called out, and seeing her turn around continued “Umm.are you...Winter Schnee” Blake saw a small look of surprise cross her face.

“Yes. that is me. May i ask as to who you are, and how you know me?”

Blake felt herself blushing like a fool “My name is Blake, Belladonna..and I know your sister”

“You know Weiss? Good to see she has at least made some friends.” Winter gave Blake a searching look.

Oh my gosh she’s so hot… blake thought to herself, at least, that is until Winter gave her a weird look.

“I beg your pardon?” Blake paled, while it seemed Winter was blushing.

“Did..did i just say that out loud?”

“If you mean the comment about me being ‘so hot’ then yes.” Winter was definitely blushing now.

“Follow me” the order was curt, and cold, and blake had every intention to follow it, wondering how much she had possibly offended her. Winter led Blake back to her ship, dismissed her guards, robot and human.

“So” one word, said in a way that made it feel like an arrest warrant to Blake. Winter had her head bent, her hair covering almost all of her face. Blake wasn’t sure if she was mad or not. So it was a great surprise when WInter looked up with a very red face and a small smile.

“You..really think I'm hot?” it was the last thing Blake had expected. She had, at the least expected some anger, the most, a court martial. But this? Not so much. Suddenly blake felt an arm around her waist, and realized that Winter had sat next to her while she had been deep in her thoughts. 

“You’re a faunus aren’t you?” Blake felt some slight annoyance. What was the point of wearing a bow if people just found out anyway?

“I’ve always liked faunus. It’s part of the reason I left my father for the military. But in the Atlesian Army, relationships are, forbidden. And being who I am, no one ever complimented me like that.” Winter had slowly been getting closer to Blake, until their foreheads were touching. Blake stared deep into her icy blue eyes.

“Do you want me, Blake?” Blake could only nod, as the forward request left her speechless. Then she felt the older girls cool lips on her own, soft and full. Moaning, she deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue across the others lips, and was admitted.

As their tongues wrestled for dominance,Blake felt hands running over her body, removing her clothes. They broke apart, as Winter removed Blake's shirt, before Winter picked Blake up and carried the cat girl to the ships sleeping quarters.

 

 

Hours later, Blake woke up with Winter curled around her, their naked bodies rubbing together every time they moved. Blake looked at her body, covered in little bite marks, and felt another blush cross her face. She was just glad they were all where no one could see.

She got dressed, and quietly left the ship, noting it was much past curfew, and headed back to her dorm. When she got there, she was glad her teammates were asleep. She went to the bathroom to shower and change.

Getting out of the shower, she saw a text on her scroll. Picking it up, she read it and blushed.

{Can’t wait for next time ;)}

Below that was a picture of Winter, naked, and with a seductive look on her face. Blushing even more, blake went to bed and dreamed about Winter the whole night.


	5. Arctic Monkey

Weiss had dragged her team into Vale to see the students from the other kingdoms arrive. Personally, she wanted to check out any potential competition. They had just arrived at the docks when they heard a shout from a cargo boat.

“Hey! Stop that faunus!”

They turned and ran toward the sound, seeing a guy with a monkey tail running off the ship. Jumping off, he started running from the cops. The cops gave chase, but the faunus was much faster. Then, as he passed the group, weiss saw him wink at her.

And so, weiss led the chase to capture him, her teammates following behind. However they lost him after Weiss ran into someone. Afterward, when she had vented her anger, Blake stormed off, and after looking for her, they headed back to Beacon.

That night, laying in bed, seeing Blake's empty bunk across from her, she tried to forget what had happened. But that faunus kept interrupting her thoughts, making her feel angry, and though she wouldn’t admit it, a little bit turned on. He did have quite nice abs. She shook her head, trying in vain to dispel those thoughts.

The next morning, with blake still missing, Weiss decided to go look for her by herself, as both Yang and Ruby were staying in for a little to catch up on work. Heading back to where they had last seen Blake, Weiss started a street by street search of Vale.

She had been searching for only a few minutes when she saw a familiar blond haired faunus. Using her glyphs, she caught up to him and tackled him into an alley.

“Where’s Blake?” she demanded, holding Myrtenaster to his throat.

“Woah, woah! Calm down ice queen. You mean the black haired faunus I met yesterday?”

“Blake isn’t a faunus! She wears..a...bow…” Weiss trailed off uncertainly.

“Come on Ice Queen, if you want to see her so bad follow me”

 

 

 

It had been almost a month since the battle on the docks, and since then, Weiss’s life had drastically changed. Not only was she in her first ever relationship, but it was with a faunus. Her father would be incredibly angry. That was part of the reason she agreed to the first date.

However, after getting to know him, she realized, stowaway and stealing aside, he was a really good guy. He was funny, in a way she actually found funny, unlike Yang. he was kind, and, most importantly, hated her father as much as she did.

She was just lying on her bed, alone in the dorm, when she heard a knock on the window. She sighed, but smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Opening the window, she let Sun hop into the dorm.

“You do know there is a door, right?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, but if I come in through the window, you know it’s me.” he said, with a little smirk.

Weiss playfully slapped his arm, before pulling him into a passionate kiss, while slowly sinking onto her bed. Weiss ran her hands through his hair, moaning as he trailed his hands up her thighs. Weiss had just started to take off his shirt (which he had buttoned up as it was winter) when there was a commotion at the door.

Ruby, pulling Blake by the hand, and both were giggling like children. Ruby saw them first, and stopped suddenly, Blake running into her. Ruby’s face turned as red as her cloak, as she mumbled something about ‘not knowing anyone was here’. While Ruby looked embarrassed, Blake looked almost mad, glaring at the two of them.

Ruby baked out of the room, pushing Blake with her, and they heard them walking off. Sighing, Weiss moved to sit on the edge of the bed, all romantic emotions gone. Seeing the red and black pair had ruined the mood for Weiss.

“Weiss, what's wrong?” asked Sun. “is everything alright with your team” he sat up next to her, putting one hand on her shoulder.

Wess sighed “ever since we started dating, both Ruby and Blake have been...distant with me. It was obvious enough with Blake, she liked you too. But i didn’t understand why Ruby was acting weird until Yang talked to me just yesterday”

Sun looked mildly surprised at hearing the black haired cat faunus had liked him, but decided that wasn’t what was important at the moment. “What was up with Ruby?” he asked, looking at Weiss.

“Ruby...she...she liked me!” weiss looked almost panicked, suddenly standing up and pacing. “Why does she like me? I’m not..I don’t..she..just..” she sat down heavily on her bed once more, with another sigh.

She closed her eyes, feeling Sun’s arms wrap around her.

“You should- no, you need to talk to them, work it out. When you do, tell me so we can do this together.”

Weiss snuggled into Sun's chest, afraid of what her friends might say, but glad that, for now, she didn’t have to worry about it.


	6. Summer Harvest

Summer hadn’t known what to think of her team. First there was her, the leader, although she had no idea why, as she was quiet, shy and socially awkward. Then there was her partner, a grumpy moody girl named Raven. Next was her brother, also grumpy, but handsome too, Qrow, and finally, Qrow’s partner, a laughing joking man named Taiyang.

They seemed like the king of group that would never work well together. Raven and Qrow constantly bickered like, well, sibblings, Taiyang, who insisted people call him Tai, was almost non-stop flirting with Raven and Pranking Qrow, and She, summer, was never able to get them to stop.

Added to the fact was that she was madly in love with Qrow. with his messy hair, red eyes, and ‘don’t care’ attitude, she was her dream guy. A ‘bad boy’ who didn’t care about rules. However, she had no one to talk to about it.

If she told Raven, Summer knew she would just turn around and tell Qrow. if she told Tai, he would do the same, as well as tease them both. She wandered around beacon, wondering who she should tell, when she saw someone in the library. The girl had curly blonde hair and glasses.

Summer had seen her in the first combat class, Glynda, was her name, and she was a great fighter. Deciding that she might as well talk to her, she went and sat next to her. As she sat down, Glynda looked up, clearly irritated at the interruption. 

“Can I help you?” She asked in a stuck up voice.

“I hope so” Summer said.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

A week later, the plan was set. After listening to her story, Glynda had been more than happy to play matchmaker. And so that's what she had done, going around setting everything up. Now it was the big day, and Summer hoped everything went to plan.

It was Saturday, so she knew her team would be in the dorm. Instead of heading there, she went to the location, and hoped Glynda came through. As Summer waited, Glynda walked to the team STRQ dorm, and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Raven.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I’m looking for Qrow Branwen.” she replied, not slowing down at her rude tone. “Someone wants to talk to him”

From inside the room, she heard someone speak, and a few seconds later, a black haired, red eyed boy appeared in the doorway. Glynda knew this was who she needed to get, so, abandoning caution, she grabbed him and took off.

 

 

When Qrow thought about how his day would go, he hadn’t expected to be dragged out of his dorm by some crazy blonde. Now he was outside a classroom, being bossed around.

“Go! Get in there before i make you” said Glynda for the fifth time.

“Alright, alright, since you just won’t tell me.” and so, he walked in. the room had been changed into a sort of restaurant, or perhaps a cafe. Sitting at the only table was a familiar white cloaked figure.

“Summer?” Qrow slowly walked over to the table. Not five seconds later, the Blonde girl, Glynda, appeared and served them mugs of what he thought was coffee, but was actually hot chocolate. A platter of cookies soon followed.

He couldn’t help but laugh. The situation was so funny. He noticed that his laughing made Summer withdraw into her hood, always the shy one. Reaching out, he pushed the hood away from her face.

“You know, you could’ve just asked me out on a date.” he said smirking at her blush.

“I didn’t think you would say yes” she mumbled softly.

“Well how’s this for an answer?” he asked before leaning over and gently kissing her.


	7. Heavenly Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is the shortest

Sun really wished he had known what he was getting into. When he had first see the girl, sleeping in the library, she had looked normal enough. She was sitting next to what he assumed was her team, a blonde haired boy, a red head girl he knew was Pyrrha Nikos, and a boy with black hair and a pink stripe in it.

After charring with them, he had casually asked if one of them could show him around Beacon, especially any really cool parts. Thankfully, the girl, Nora, took the bait, grabbing him and dragging him off. Thats wouldn't have bothered him, except for what Nora considered ‘really cool’.

 

 

“You know, when I said ‘really cool’, this was not what I had in mind” sun shouted over the wind. They were standing on the top of beacon tower, the wind howling.

“Ah, don’t be such a baby!” she shouted back, cupping her hands around her eyes. “Ohh, i see our ride!”

“Our...our ride?” Sun asked, suddenly very apprehensive.

“YEP” she shouted, grabbing him before jumping off the tower.

 

 

The Ursa had been minding its own business, stomping through the Emerald forest, when, out of nowhere, it was crushed. Whooping with excitement, nora wrestled the Ursa, guiding it like a horse. Sun, for the most part, felt as though his stomach was still at the top of the tower.

Still, looking at the orange haired girl, eyes shining with happiness bordering on madness, he couldn’t help a small smile from forming on his face. That is, until they encountered the rest of the Ursai. 

“Umm..Nora, do you have a plan for this?”

“I NEVER have a plan!” she replied, jumping from off their ride, swinging her hammer at the Ursa Major, cackling with glee. Sighing, pulling out Ruyi and Jingu Bang, he went on the attack as well.

 

 

Afterward, stumbling back to the school, covered in small bruises and minor cuts. In the halls, they encountered the rest of her team. The green clad boy spoke first.

“So...are you ok?” he asked.

Panting, hands on his knees, he took a moment to formulate an answer.

“When are you free next?”


	8. Dragonslayer

Jaune didn’t really know why she had liked him. Some people speculated it was a long standing bet, but he didn’t like thinking like that. Whatever her reasons, jaune suspected that he would never fully understand the woman that was Yang Xiao Long.

Ever since the vytal festival, she had seemed to like him more. And after...well...the accident, she had been one of the first people to comfort him, and the only one to stay. It was obvious to him that the only course had been to marry her.

As he sat musing on the past, her heard the door open and close. Getting up, he went over, seeing Yang shrugging out of her coat. As an active huntress, she often was out, leaving jaune with their kids, Jaune Jr, and Huo. 

“Hey Yang, how did the mission go?” he asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

“It was just an Escort mission. Building company needed guarding. Apparently they're going to rebuild Shione.” she took the coffee, drinking it eagerly. “How about you? The kids ok?”

Jaune chuckled a little. “For the most part. Junior kept begging me to let him have Crocea Mors, and Huo discovered her semblance” he said, gesturing to a large burn mark on the wall.

Yang laughed a little “she really is my daughter isn't she?” giggling again, she leaned closer giving Jaune a kiss before heading upstairs to check on the kids herself. Jaune went into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee before picking up the envelope from the table.

Sighing angrily, he turned to throw it out, but before he could, he heard Yang speak from behind him.

“What is that?”

Her voice was serious, and, turning around, he saw that her arms were folded, fac set in a deep frown. Sighing, he handed the envelope to her. Seeing the Crest of Vale on the front, her frown turned to a scowl.

“He’s still after you? Even after all we’ve said?” she half shouted, not wanting to wake the kids.

Jaune sighed warily, gesturing for her to read it. “Not quite.”

Opening it, Yang quickly read through it, becoming angrier with every sentence. When she finished, her eyes were red, hire flickering with flames.

“I do not care what they offer. I don’t ever care that Ozpin has died. I will not let that...bureaucracy take you away. Who would look after the kids? We don’t need this.”

Jaune sighed. “I know honey, i sent them a letter explaining, again, that the answer is no.” yang calmed down a little, the flames dissipating, the room cooling by ten degrees, though her eyes were still red.

“Good. after...that day...I’m not letting another family member be sucked into the pit Ozpin has created.” june walked forward, hugging the fiery blonde, saying nothing just yet, just being there.

“I know.” Jaune said after several minutes “we’ve both lost people to that man. I...I lost Pyrrha. You, in a way, lost Ruby. but I will not leave you. Just like you didn’t leave me. Us being together. It is our destiny”


	9. Scarlet Knight

“H-hey! Please stop!”

Team CRDL was, as always, bullying other students. Today they were picking on Velvet Scarlatina. Cardin pulled her ears, despite her protests, while the rest of his team shot insults at her.

Across the room, sat teams JNPR and RWBY who looked on, but didn’t do anything.

“It’s disgusting how they do that” said Pyrrha, glaring at Cardin. Blake was also glaring at him. Suddenly she stood up.

“I can not tolerate this anymore!” she growled. But before she could even move, someone else was already there, hand reaching out to Cardin. 

“Huh?” said Cardin, feeling a hand on his shoulder, letting go of the rabbit, he turned, just in time to see a shield slam into his face. He staggered back, before getting his bearings.

“What the..? Jaune?” he looked surprised, before turning angry. “You’ve messed up Jaune boy” he prepared to punch him, but before he could, there was a pink blur, and cardin went flying, Nora letting out a whoop of excitement, Magnhild at the ready.

Deciding not to mess with the crazy that was Nora, team CRDL retreated, Cardin being held up by Sky and Dove. Jaune knelt down, reaching down to Velvet, helping her up. 

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah” Velvet said, rubbing the back of her head, before turning and leaving the cafeteria. Jaune watched her leave, still concerned.

 

 

Three days later, Velvet, at the incessant goading of Coco, found herself outside the JNPR dorm. Knocking lightly on the door, she hoped Pyrrha or someone else would answer, so of course, it was Jaune who opened the door. 

“Oh! Velvet, Right? What are you doing here?” Jaune asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I could come back later..?”

“No, No! I had just gotten up when i heard you..” they both stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

“So...ummm..I wanted to..thank you for, helping me out the other day..” Velvet managed to get out, nervously playing with her hair.

“Oh, yeah, no problem...ummm…” Juane mentally hit himself. What am i supposed to do? What do I say, what do people normally do in this situation? “Do you wanna hang out sometime?”

The words just fell out of jaunes mouth without him realizing what he was even saying. Velvet’s face turned bright red, as she pulled her ears down to cover her face. She turned and ran off, but not before Jaune heard something like ‘Yes’ squeak out from behind her hands.

 

 

The two people in the corner booth were, to the waiters and waitresses, unbearably cute. The boy with his awkwardness and the faunus girl’s shyness, the staff decided to have a little fun.

“Here you two go” said there waitress with a small wink. They had ordered only a coffee each, but the waitress brought coffee, cookies, rolls, and fruit, “It’s on the house” she added, seeing their confusion.

They drank their drink in silence, until, as Jaune reached for a croissant, as Velvet did the same, their hands touching. Velvet started to pull her hand back, an apology already forming, but was stopped by Jaune holding her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“J-Jaune..?” she stammered.

“Yes Velvet?” he asked, looking at her questioningly.

“I like this”

“Me too”


	10. Taurus Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhat short, but still longer than Heavenly Warriors

inder awoke in a dark room, the only light was a single bare bulb sedding weak light down onto the room, not bright enough to illuminate the corners. She was tied securely to a chair with metal chains and cuffs. A voice spoke from the darkness, cold and cunning.

"Cinder Fall, so nice of you to wake up"

"Adam Taurus, Never took you the traitorous kind" Cinder replied. She felt rather than heard adam approach her from behind. Suddenly there was the sound of metal on metal; a sword being drawn.

Adam paced around her until he was directly in front of Cinder, red bladed katana drawn. Quicker than Cinder could see, the tip of the sword was at her throat.

"Do it." she spat.

Adam's gaze was blocked by the mask, but cinder could see the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "That would be too easy, dear" with a casual flick, the Katana sliced downward through her dress and bra, the severed halves falling away.

Cinder resumed her efforts to escape, but her hands were bound so that she couldn't melt the chains. Adam re-sheathed his swords, before putting the whole thing down against the wall. Moving over to hr he leaned down, one hand reaching up to remove his mask.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door behind Cinder. Adam immediately stood upright, putting the mask back on. Moving over to his sword, he grabbed it and walked past Cinder, striking her chains, releasing her. He opened the door, revealing another white fang member, one with deer antlers.

"What have I told you, Salan, about interrupting me at this time?" Adam growled.

The grunt cowered slightly "you said not to unless in emergencies"

"Do you want me to fry him baby?" asked Cinder, holding her dress around her

"Let him speak first. If this isn't an extreme emergency, then he is dead" Adam replied.

The grunt gulped, before managing to stammer out a response "some..some girls..huntresses are approaching here, they know where they are going...and...Blake is with them"

Adam's frown deepened. "Go, Salan. Alert others, get them ready for a fight" the grunt ran off, glad to have survived. "This is going to have to wait dear" Adam said to CInder.

"I'll hold you to that, seeing as you made my favorite dress into a robe. Again."

Adam just grinned, leaning over, pulling the raven haired woman into a scorching kiss. "I absolutely hate you you filthy human" he said.

"And i hate you, you barbaric animal" Cinder replied with a purr.

And so the two criminals separated, each loving the hate, hating the love, but being together nonetheless.


	11. Monochrome

The door to the dorm closed, Yang and Ruby heading out to go train, in their own way. (weiss suspected Ruby was actually going to a bakery). Once several minutes had passed with no one barging back in, Weiss got up and walked over to Blake's bed.

The faunus was, as usual, reading, however, she put her book down as Weiss approached. Weiss slipped into her bed, snuggling up the Blake, placing small kisses on her neck.

“Mmm..Weiss, did you lock the door?” asked Blake

“Nope.” replied Weiss, popping the ‘p’. “I don’t care if someone walks in”

“But-” Blake was cut off by Weiss kissing her passionately on the lips. Weiss snaked her arms around Blake, pulling her closer. Blake brushed her tongue along Weiss’s lips, and was given entrance into Weiss’s mouth. The Black and White pair made out for a minute, until the need for air separated them.

“Weiss….if anyone finds out…”

Clearly their make out session hadn’t made her forget.

“I. Don’t. Care” Weiss said, nuzzling Blake.

“But your father…”

At that, Weiss decided to use her secret weapon. Reaching her hand up, she gently began scratching between Blake's cat ears. Instantly, Blake’s whole body relaxed, her eyes half closed. Weiss kept going, eventually getting Blake to purr.

After about ten more minutes, Weiss stopped, watching as Blake slowly came around.

“W-weiss, I asked you not to do t-that…” Blake stammered, blushing. Weiss smirked, before kissing her on the nose. Weiss rolled Blake onto her back, straddling her waist. With slow movements, Weiss unbuttoned Blake’s vest, before pulling it off.

“Is this ok?” asked Weiss, looking at Blake. Blake nodded. Weiss trailed her hands down, running them over her girlfriend's smooth abdomen. Blake shivered slightly, then even more so as Weiss moved her hands up and under her crop top shirt.

Weiss rubbed blake’s breasts through her bra, feeling her npples become hard. Blake’s breathing became hitched, her cheeks showing a light blush. Blake raised her arms above her head, indicating she wanted Weiss to take her shit off, so Weiss did, throwing the garment onto the floor, leaving Blake in only her pants and her black bra.

Afterward, Blake, thinking it was only fair, started pulling off Weiss’s dress, baring her chest too, besides he snow white bra. Weiss was about to remove Blake's bra, when the door was opened by ruby, sneaking in several packages of cookies.

When she saw them, she froze, as did, Weiss and Blake.

“Uhhhhh….I’ll just….go…” Ruby mumbled. As red as her cloak, before she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Blake looked at the still open, door, then back at Weiss.

“Ugh, fine.” Weiss said, going over to close and lock the door. after ward, she climbed back on top of Blake, leaning down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Blake moaned, pressing closer to the heiress, running her hands through her silky, snowy hair.

Then there was pounding on the door. Weiss closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths.

“Who is it?” she shouted, annoyed.

“Weiss! Blake! I swear, if you two aren’t dressed when I open this door, I will dump water on you while you are sleeping.” It was Yang.

The monochrome pair paled, knowing that Yang was absolutely serious. The hurriedly got dressed, before Weiss opened the door, revealing Yang, who was apparently about to kick it open.

“Oh, good. I didn’t really want to explain the door to Goodwitch.” said Yang, walking in.

“Yang, what is this about?” asked Blake softly.

“That’s what I want to know. Is this about us being together?” asked Weiss. Yang looked confused for a moment.

“Oh no, this is because you weren’t careful, and now Ruby is asking what you were doing.” Yang glanced at them, then sat on her bed, “So i think it’s only fair that you two should give her…’the talk’, because it’s your fault she isn’t as...innocent anymore”

Weiss and Blake tried to argue, but before they could, Ruby poked her head back in the room, hands over her eyes. “Is it ok to come in now?” she asked. Yang made a ‘go on’ gesture.

“Ruby, come here, it’s ok to come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, After uploading 9 chapters in as many minutes, feel free to leave comments suggesting what you want next. anything goes.


	12. Battering Ram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist. please don't hate me.

It started out, oddly, with hate. Many will say hate and love are two sides of the same coin, and my story proves this.love, hate, the line blurs now. I haven’t seen my family in months, nor do I want to, not that they’d accept me now anyway.

I was, as always, in his bedroom. I hardly ever left it, only leaving to use the bathroom across the hall. After meeting that girl, the black haired faunus at Beacon, I wanted more. Faunus became an obsession. I couldn’t help but want them, more than i’d ever wanted any man.

I started slacking on my duties, and Ironwood noticed. That half machine was only in my way, and caught up in the terribly bureaucracy of Atlas. So I had left, left the military, atlas, left my family behind, going to find the one man, the one faunus that could satisfy my craving: Adam Taurus.

He was the worst of them all, and it thrilled me. Me, the eldest schnee, former Atlesian Specialist, was crazy with lust for a terrorist, criminal, and some would say, a madman. He had personally attacked our family, driving our father into rages that made for a difficult childhood. He was the one responsible for every bad thing in my life, but oh, how I wanted him.

It wouldn’t be easy, that I knew. I was a Schnee, a target, someone the White Fang would attempt to capture on sight to later be ransomed and killed. That was the biggest hurdle, and my greatest advantage. All I had to do was walk unarmed through the bad parts of Vale, and the White Fang did the rest. I heard them coming a mile away, of course, and my instincts told me to fight. But when they “sneaked” up behind me and put a bag over my head, i didn’t struggle, didn’t even make a move to escape.

“Oh, you got me”. It came out as more excited than frightened, but they took me away nonetheless, not even considering that maybe it was a trap. It wasn’t, at least, not in the normal sense. They put into some sort of car, or van, and we drove for some amount of time.

Eventually, i was dragged out, forced down to my knees on the ground, the bag still on my head. The were sounds all around me, chatter, hammering, shouts, and the sound of sword on sword combat. Clearly a White fang encampment. Then voice spoke above me.

“Well, well, well….this is certainly a..pleasing surprise” the bag was pulled off, revealing a dimly lit tent, tables piled with SDC boxes, a map of Vale on the back wall. “If it isn’t a Schnee…” I looked upward, seeing my goal sneering down at me.

“Adam...Taurus” the name felt good on my tongue, smooth, and sensuous, and unfamiliar at the same time. “I’ve wanted to meet you for, quite some time.”

“Is that so. Tell me, if one of your greatest enemies was brought before you, what would you do?” he asked this with an evil smirk, his gloved hand drifting to his sword hilt. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but i forced it down.

“I’d want to know why they let themselves be caught, without a weapon, and without a fight”

The entire tent fell quiet. Adam was tense, hand gripping his sword. The grunts who had brought me in looked as if they knew how low their life expectancy was. When Adam spoke again, it was with extreme forced calmness.

“And why would you do that...Schnee…”

My natural instinct was to tell some lie that would cause a mass panic, but with him right there infront of me, I remembered what I was here for. “To meet you, Adam.” Adam stood up, waving a hand to dismiss he guards. 

“You risked your life, and the lives of you...family” he spat the last word as if it were poison “just to meet me, you arch rival. Me, the person who personally targets you and your father’s company.” he paused, taking a breath to calm himself. “And you expect me to believe this isn’t some kind of trap?”

I was silent for awhile. He did have a point, one that I had only considered in passing. “I’ll tell you why I am here, Adam.” he stood expectantly, waiting. “I...desire you” whatever he had expected, it wasn’t that. He stood, turning away, he raised up his arms, and with a slight shrug, his trenchcoat fell to the floor. When he turned around, my heart seemed to stall. With the jacket gone, what had been previously hidden now was obvious. The curve of the hips, finely shaped arms, the slight protrusion of the chest. He, was actually, a she.

“You...you..you’re a…” I couldn’t even speak.

“Surprised?”she asked, kneeling down, cupping my cheek. Ever her voice had changed, from the manly growl to a sweet melodic tone. “It is amazing what notoriety and a trenchcoat can do.” she stood, pulling me up by my hair.

“But..how, your voice?” She dragged me over, throwing me into a chair. Then reached down to the abandoned coat, pulling something from the collar. It was a plain looking black box, about the size and shape of a matchbox, with a wire ending in a small jack.

“A miniature voice synthesizer, which plugs directly into my neck, to alter how I sound.” with her jacket off, i could see the small hole where it plugged in. dropping the synthesizer, she climbed into my lap, facing me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I reached up, holding her face.

“Can I remove your mask?” I wanted to see her eyes. The desire coursed through me, a heat I rarely felt, being so used to cold, both inside and out. She slowly nodded, and so i hooked my fingers around the edge of the mask, pulling it away. Her eyes were closed at first, but they slowly opened. Her eyes were beautiful, hazel in color, and larger then I expected.

She pulled me into a kiss, while at the same time digging her nails into my neck. I could feel her hatred for humans in the kiss, and I loved it. she was the one I hated to love, and loved to hate, and I knew she felt the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0

after that first day, Adam took me to her apartment in Vale. at first, she would lock me in, as well as cuffing my ankles. but after the first month, when i made no attempt to escape, or even call anyone, she let me roam free. whenever she was home, she would eat dinner, or breakfast, depending on the time, then she'd eat me. it was the best life ever. the freedom, lack of a plan, wildness, everything so different from uptight atlas. I never wanted to go back.


	13. IronWitch

Vale. It was a beautiful kingdom. Mild climate, good trade, happy citizens. All in all, a prosperous kingdom. But he saw only it’s flaws. Unchecked criminal organizations running amok, poor defenses, and no standing force to repel attacks. Not like HIS kingdom. Atlas would never be taken….his thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Turning he saw Glynda Goodwitch, the ever strict teacher and co headmistress of Beacon Academy. She was also their repairwoman, and trusted advisor to Professor Ozpin. 

“Arm was acting up” he replied, gesturing to it, not wanting to say what was really on his mind. 

“And so naturally you got fully dressed and came out here to gaze menacingly out over the city” Glynda did always have a way of cutting straight through nonsense with sometimes harsh but accurate humor. “What’s really wrong James…?” 

What was wrong? He could list a few things he thought were wrong. Ozpin's seeming lack of trust in him. His insistence to sit idly by, letting mere children act for him, this kingdom acting so lax when war was brewing. But he said none of those. Instead he replied with something different. 

“What ever happened to us Glynda?” he heard her sigh, before she rested against the railing next to him. For a few minutes neither said anything, Glynda adjusting her glasses, James standing still as ever. Eventually, after watching the distant airships for a while, Glynda spoke. 

“You left. I stayed. That is really all there is too it. You came here from Atlas to learn from the best teachers, but when the time came to choose, you chose Atlas, and I chose Vale”

“Is that really all it was? Just kingdoms and distance? Borders, lines on a map?” He looked at her. Her blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze, green eyes unfocused, staring, he believed, and things long past. 

“It wasn’t just that.” he had thought so. “You said that Beacon trained the best. Yet you chose to abandon Beacon for Atlas. And well….” she glanced at his right side “if you hadn’t….perhaps things would have turned out differently” James sighed, the areas where the cybernetics attached to his body giving a dull ache as the sometimes did when he remembered the old injury. He felt Glynda’s hand on his arm. Turning to look fully at her, he placed his hand on top of hers. Deep down, he felt he still loved her, and that she still felt the same. 

At school they had been nearly unstoppable. With her telekinesis and his Pinpoint, they were a formidable long to mid range combo. They had technically secretly liked each other from the start, but they hadn’t made it public until their third year, after they couldn’t agree over which of them should go on the the Vytal festival finals. After that they had a full glorious final year, enjoying their time together. But once they had their licenses, he got contacted by the Atlas military, then headed by the brilliant genius Martin Polendina. Said he had been keeping a track of him his four years at beacon. Top scores, finas in the tournament, high combat rating. He was told someone like him, given time, could even come to rise as high as General. That was a time when the military was far less strict. But when he joined, as a captain, he started pushing for change, and with Martin’s help, he integrated the military better into their huntsman school. The idea proved to be so genius, that after a few years, he was named Headmaster at Atlas. And only a few years later, when Martin stepped down, the old man asked James directly to take his place, noting that it would also give him two council seats, making him the most influential member of the council. 

Meanwhile, far to the south, his love, Glynda, was growing becoming a huntress of renown. Now using a riding crop to better channel her sembance, she found she could even create storms of ice with the help of dust. She had saved countless lives, and with further training, even found she could press objects together so hard that they actually fused together. When news of her skills reached Vale propper again, she was contacted by none other than Professor Ozpin, the prodigy himself, and the recent headmaster of Beacon. He offered her a spot at his school, as the Combat Training teacher. And she took it. She didn't expect that it would lead to...other duties. And secrets she had never imagined, reconnecting with the most insufferable drunk she had ever has the misfortune to know from long ago, and...him. He was the most recent member of their…”secret circle” 

Now here they were. Two members of a secret group, hiding world changing secrets from everyone, and personal secrets from each other. Had it been any other time, they might have kissed then. But they knew too much, and knew that it could only lead to ruin. So they instead stood in silence, hands resting on the railing, close, but just barely not touching, until they seperated, heading back their separate ways.


End file.
